


Frustrated man

by screaming_hands



Category: Elementary (TV), Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Crack Crossover, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_hands/pseuds/screaming_hands
Summary: Марк Рентон встречает человека, неуловимо напоминающего ему старого знакомого. Шерлок встречает человека, у которого можно купить героин. За год до событий первого сезона.





	Frustrated man

**Author's Note:**

> Автор упоролся похлеще всех персонажей Уэлша вместе взятых, и заранее извиняется перед всеми, кого жизнь к такому не готовила. Шерлока и Саймона играет один и тот же актер, и для меня этого было достаточно.

— Шерлок? Что это, блядь, вообще за имя? Ирландское? 

— Я похож на ирландца?

Лучше бы ты был похож на ирландца, думает Марк. 

Неуловимо знакомые черты. Прошло пятнадцать лет, и Рентон понимает, что не может детально вспомнить лицо Саймона. В какие-то моменты, когда Холмс поднимает брови, и на его лбу залегают морщины, когда он саркастически кривит губы и откидывается на спинку кресла, печатая сообщение в телефоне, Марку кажется, что он наконец вспомнил. Но нет. Совсем не то. 

— Мне нравятся наши отношения, Марк, — вертя в пальцах нераспакованный сверток с пятью граммами, Шерлок внимательно изучает гостя — или смотрит сквозь него, погрузившись в свои мысли. — С кем-то из людей, которых я знаю — не друзей, конечно, их у меня нет — я веду переписку на тему герменевтики. Кто-то подкидывает мне работу, а вы — наркотики. 

— Ну почему сразу вот так в лоб? 

— От того, что я назову это каким-то эвфемизмом, суть не поменяется. 

***

Они познакомились несколько месяцев назад, когда расследование убийства английского бизнесмена привело Холмса в офис компании жены Марка. Ничего серьёзного, просто пара осмотров, в конце последнего из которых Шерлок отвёл Рентона за угол и выдал исступленную тираду:

— В отличие от меня, Марк, вы были чисты уже... сколько, десять, пятнадцать лет? Это похвально, хоть я и считаю, что не бывает бывших наркоманов. Даже сейчас, когда вы уже столько в завязке, это можно назвать скорее, — Холмс активно жестикулирует, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово. — Ремиссией. 

— Что за... — с гневом начинает Марк, но Шерлок перебивает его, шикнув и приложив палец к губам. 

— Обойдёмся без сцен. В начале девяностых вы получали образование в Абердинском университете, но бросили его уже спустя половину первого курса. И с того момента больше нигде не учились и не работали. В двадцать шесть вы переехали сюда, в Амстердам — не имея здесь друзей, родственников или связей — и почти сразу же пошли на бухгалтерские курсы. Чем же вы занимались до этого в Эдинбурге? Вряд ли неофициальной научной деятельностью.

Рентон сложил руки на груди. Гнев сменился недоверием, а недоверие — интересом.

— Ваша сумка, — с горящими глазами продолжил Холмс, указав взглядом на лежащий в углу скарб. — Вы посещаете спортзал: на молнии висит брелок с его логотипом. Три, возможно четыре раза в неделю, судя по тому, что сегодня среда, а вам на телефон пришло уведомление о предстоящем занятии. Простите, случайно обратил внимание на экран. Обычно люди посещают зал по понедельникам, средам и пятницам. Либо вторник, четверг и суббота. Откуда такое рвение к спорту у человека, который не занимался им в юности? Как мы с вами оба знаем, поддерживать плохие привычки куда проще, чем хорошие. Хорошие привычки — это ежедневная монотонная работа над собой, образ жизни, основы которого мы закладываем ещё в молодости. Если только не случается нечто, заставляющее нас изменить образ жизни. В первую очередь это проблемы со здоровьем. Чаще всего лишний вес, но, судя по старым фото на столе вашей жены, это точно не про вас. 

Услышав упоминание жены, Марк оборачивается, выискивая её глазами. Он одновременно хотел и не хотел, чтобы Рэйчел прервала этот странный разговор. С одной стороны, Рентон чувствовал себя препарированной на уроке биологии лягушкой, все внутренности которой вывалены наружу и безжалостно подсвечены яркой лампой. Ему хотелось скрыться от этого человека, до ужаса похожего на кого-то из прошлой жизни. С другой стороны, Марк понимал: это только между ними двоими, и он не хочет, чтобы в их общение вмешивался кто-то ещё. 

— Судя по вашему бэкграунду — родились в рабочей семье, бросили учёбу, не работали, а потом резко ударились в здоровый образ жизни, смею предположить, что эта «проблема со здоровьем» — героиновая зависимость. Вы переехали в другой город, потому что среда, которая вас окружала, подталкивала к краю, и только мешала избавлению от пагубной привычки. — Холмс раскачивался с пятки на носок, сложив руки за спиной, и продолжал слегка монотонно бормотать. — Но вы могли просто переехать в другой город, а свалили в другую страну. Это наводит на мысли, что вы натворили каких-то дел, от которых нужно было скрыться. 

Рентон похолодел. 

— Не бойтесь, я здесь не для этого, — махнул рукой Шерлок. 

— Что же вам от меня надо? — Марк прокашлялся, почувствовав, как пересохло в горле. — Впечатляющие выводы, но вы могли просто спросить это у моей жены, так что я не понимаю...

— Как я уже сказал ранее, — перебил его Холмс. — Вы, в отличии от меня, чисты уже с десяток лет. Но это не значит, что вы не знаете, где достать. 

Рентон приоткрыл рот в молчаливом изумлении, а затем его губы невольно растянулись в улыбке:

— На моей памяти это была самая долгая прелюдия к просьбе купить хмурого.

***

Итак, Марк продавал Шерлоку героин. Продавал, хотя давно завязал. Продавал, невольно подставляясь и подвергая себя хоть и мизерной, но всё же реальной опасности при встрече с полицией. Продавал, каждый раз с ужасом думая, что в этот раз он точно сорвётся, и не довезёт этот пакетик до пункта назначения. 

Сорвётся по пути, забежав в туалет автобуса, как в тот памятный вечер пятнадцать лет назад. Посмотрит на себя в зеркало, пробежавшись взглядом по морщинкам в уголках глаз, сжатым в тонкую полоску губам и каким-то чужим светлым глазам, умоляюще смотрящим то вперед, то вниз, на сжатый в кулаке пакетик. Посмотрит на себя в зеркало, подумав: это просто для пробы. Просто вспомню, каково это было. Я держался столько лет. Это уже в прошлом, пройденный этап, законченная глава, а я просто хочу вспомнить, каково это было. Я же прекрасно всё контролирую.

Пакетик буквально прожигает ладонь изнутри. Рентон смотрит на себя в зеркало, тяжело, прерывисто выдыхает, и ничего не делает.

Пока Шерлок вёл то расследование в Амстердаме — около двадцати дней — Марк несколько раз в неделю привозил ему героин. Холмс снимал номер в отеле около Де Валлен, и, если быть плохо с ним знакомым, его можно было принять за типичного туриста. Приехал из штатов, поселился в сердце Квартала красных фонарей, который сам частенько посещал, употреблял наркотики. На этом все типичное и банальное в Шерлоке заканчивалось. Он днями пропадал на допросах, в архивах полиции, проводил взломы, слежки, и ещё массу вещей, в подробности которых Рентон не был посвящён. 

И откуда только у него находится время и силы на хмурый, рассеянно думает Марк, приоткрывая дверь комнаты номер 402. На протяжении всего дня она была закрыта, но в короткий промежуток времени между 21:00 и 21:05 дверь открывалась, впуская внутрь незадачливого дилера. Всегда одинаковое время и дни — вторник, четверг, суббота. Не в ущерб графику посещения спортзала, мать его.

Холмс мог покупать у кого угодно — это же, черт подери, Амстердам. Как минимум — у человека, который специализируется на торговле веществами. Уж точно не у бывшего героинового торча в завязке, ныне занимающегося бухгалтерией на фирме жены и не имеющего нужды зарабатывать на жизнь незаконными сделками. Рентон объяснял это себе тем, что Шерлоку не хочется путаться с криминальными элементами и далеко ходить в поисках дозы. Он выбрал безопасного человека, на ищущего для себя прибыли и находящегося на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Муж хозяйки компании, в которой он проводит расследование, по счастливой случайности оказавшийся бывшим торчком. Куда проще и надёжнее, чем безымянный дилер с площади Дам.

Но зачем всё это нужно Марку?

Чужие мотивы объяснить всегда проще, чем свои.

Уже после того, как Холмс вернулся в Лондон, Рентон думал об этом. Шерлок напоминал ему старого знакомого. Сначала, когда они только начали общаться — если это можно назвать общением — он не мог понять, кого именно. Высокий лоб, вечно изогнутые брови, внимательный, подёрнутый горечью взгляд серых глаз и желчно поджатые губы. Богатая мимика и резкие, немного дерганые движения. За всем этим скрывалось что-то очень знакомое, почти родное.

Саймон.

Осознание почти сбило Марка с ног, когда тот ехал на велосипеде по каналу, возвращаясь из бара. Всю дорогу до дома он лихорадочно крутил педали, не замечая огней вокруг и людей по бокам. 

Это же не мог быть он? 

Сбросив обувь и куртку у двери, Рентон шумно прошагал в комнату и схватил со стола ноутбук. Разбуженная Рэйчел встрепенулась, пробормотав что-то вроде «чшшш, закрой дверь», и Марк последовал её просьбе, уединившись с гуглом на кухне. 

Снова и снова перечитывая информацию о Шерлоке Холмсе, консультирующем детективе Скотланд-Ярда, Рентон убеждался: этот псих не мог быть Саймоном. Другой социальный класс, семья, образование, работа, багаж знаний. И та же героиновая зависимость, то же лицо — только одно из них молодое, такое, каким его запомнил Марк в далеком 1996 году. Осветлённые волосы, красноватые губы, самоуверенная улыбка. А другое — совсем взрослое, небритое, выражающее скорее не самолюбие, а молчаливую усталость человека, который слишком много видит и знает.

Марк никогда не задумывался, как сейчас выглядит Саймон. Но теперь он не может выбросить эти мысли из головы.

И не только поэтому, оказавшись в Лондоне по делам командировки и дождавшись первой свободной минуты, Рентон начал набирать заученный наизусть за те три недели номер.

***

— Одного не понимаю, — задумчиво произнес Шерлок, наконец выпустив из рук злосчастный пакетик. — Понятно, зачем эти отношения нужны мне. Но для чего они нужны вам?

Действительно, мысленно фыркает Марк, для чего? 

Прошлое слишком близко. Оно сидит на кресле напротив, закинув ногу на ногу и изучая Рентона фирменным «я-вижу-тебя-насквозь-и-задаю-риторические-вопросы-потому-что-я-как-кот-играющий-с-пойманной-мышью» взглядом. 

Марк нервно сглатывает, теряясь с ответом, и беспомощно смотрит на Холмса.

— С деньгами у вас проблем нет. На сам героин вы так и не сорвались — к слову, хвалю за выдержку, — с улыбкой произносит Шерлок, и от взгляда на неё у Рентона земля уходит из под ног. Ему хочется схватить собеседника за плечи, потрясти и закричать: «Твою мать, Саймон, просто скажи, что ты не вспоминаешь об этом, что ты все забыл и простил! Что такой ублюдок как ты не имеет чувств и не беспокоится о предательстве лучшего друга, потому что ему вообще насрать на понятие дружбы! Это было хрен знает когда! Прошу тебя, Саймон, просто скажи, что только мне не насрать на старое и всеми забытое дерьмо!».

Слова почти готовы сорваться с его губ, но он отвечает лишь:

— Вы напоминаете мне старого знакомого.

— Из Эдинбурга?

Марк почувствовал, как по спине побежали мурашки. Вместо ответа он огляделся по сторонам. Квартира на Бейкер-стрит напоминала помесь антикварной лавки с лабораторией безумного учёного. Единственным уголком нормальности был потёртый кожаный диван, стоявший в углу рядом с дверью в плотно зашторенную спальню. На таком же кожаном кресле напротив сидел Холмс, в глазах которого ехидность смешалась с любопытством.

— Да.

Шерлок усмехнулся:

— Я никогда не спал с мужчиной…

— К чему это… — начал было Рентон, чуть не поперхнувшись от неожиданности.

— …в отличие от вас. Но с ним вы были снизу, так?

Марк был готов провалиться под землю. Никто не знал о том, что они с Саймоном пару раз трахались. Об этом нельзя было не то что говорить — даже думать. Консервативно настроенное пролетарское общество Лейта, квинтэссенцией которого являлся Бегби, служило напоминанием о невозможности и неправильности происходившего между двумя лучшими друзьями. Даже имея за плечами репутацию плейбоя, Саймон легко перешел бы из премьер-лиги на скамейку запасных. Что говорить о Рентоне, добровольно ставшим еще одним пунктом в длинном списке пташек Больного.

— Откуда… а, неважно. Не хочу слышать, что то, как я держу ручку, выдаёт во мне любителя подставлять мужикам жопу.

— Не хотите попробовать себя в другой роли?

Марку хочется истерически рассмеяться от абсурдности происходящего, но сил хватает только на недоверчивую улыбку и вопрос:

— Вы предлагаете мне секс?

— Называйте как угодно, — Шерлок, похоже, совсем не смущен. Он окидывает собеседника оценивающим взглядом, скрестив руки на груди и закинув ногу на ногу. Волнение выдает лишь нервно покачивающаяся правая ступня в коричневом ботинке. — Считайте это экспериментом. Я изучаю реакции своего тела на нестандартные ситуации.

— Эксперимент? А я — ваш подопытный кролик?

— Вы готовы или нет?

Рентон замирает. 

Тогда, в двадцать с небольшим, между теми несколькими неловкими перепихонами, Марк хотел побывать сверху. Лучшему другу, со школы вызывавшему чувство зависти, все давалось так просто. Успехи в учёбе и с девушками, та легкость, с которой Саймон слезал с иглы и скрывался от полиции, так ни разу и не попавшись. Чёрт, да он даже родителям Рентона нравился больше, чем их собственный сын, как тогда казалось. И даже в тех странных отношениях, связавших двух друзей, он умудрился быть первым.

«Очередная пташка Больного», проносится в голове у Марка, когда тот медленно кивает.

***

В сексе, как и в расследованиях, Холмс педантичен, техничен и внимателен, как прилежный ученик. 

Он медленно целует Марка, запуская пальцы в короткие рыжеватые волосы. Прерывает поцелуй, чтобы спуститься ниже и впиться губами в шею, оставляя жадные красноватые засосы над ключицей. Проводит горячими ладонями по телу, одной рукой задевая потвердевшие соски, а другой гладя подрагивающую спину.

Всё как по учебнику.

Рентон пребывает на стыке времен, он словно целует двух людей одновременно. Когда-то он уже видел, как эти губы краснеют от долгих поцелуев, каким горящим становится взгляд, как возбуждение красиво отражается на лице, как тяжело вздымается грудь. Всё кажется до боли знакомым, но — совершенно чужим. Какой-то незнакомый мужчина выверенными, почти хирургически точными движениями сжимает его член и размашисто проводит по нему рукой.

Открыв глаза, Марк сталкивается с изучающим взглядом чуть прищуренных серых глаз. Ему опять кажется, что Холмс видит его насквозь, и, желая стереть это выражение с его лица, хватает Шерлока за плечо и переворачивает на спину, прижимая к кровати.

В постели Саймон никогда не затыкался. Он активно, во всех грязных подробностях комментировал происходящее, утрируя, насмехаясь и провоцируя. Шерлок, напротив, за всё время не проронил ни слова, и о его удовольствии говорят лишь глухие вздохи и вставший член, уткнувшийся Марку в бедро.

Он не говорит ни слова и тогда, когда Рентон, закинув его ноги себе на плечи, вставляет член и начинает медленно двигаться, нацепив предварительно найденную резинку. Образ Томми стоит перед глазами лучшей любой социальной рекламы против ВИЧ.

Он не говорит ни слова, только тихо шипит, стиснув зубы, и откидывает голову назад, открывая шею. Видно, как под кожей двигается кадык — Холмс тяжело дышит и сглатывает, когда Марк входит полностью.

Рентон на вытянутых руках нависает над Шерлоком, ускоряя движения. Он разглядывает татуировки на груди и жилистых руках Холмса, пытаясь представить, что сейчас делает Саймон, и как он выглядит, когда снимает одежду.

Не получается.

Начиная двигаться быстрее и размашистее, Марк тянет руку к лицу Шерлока, и медленно гладит раскрасневшиеся губы, вспоминая, вспоминая, вспоминая. Обведя по контуру влажный изогнутый рот, он касается пальцами кромки зубов. 

Что-то проваливается внутри него, когда он чувствует, как Холмс начинает посасывать его пальцы — один, другой, третий — погружая их в бархатистый горячий рот, обводя языком и с влажным звуком выпуская наружу. Их взгляды встречаются, и Рентон опускает вниз скользкую от слюны руку, нашаривая член Шерлока и начиная быстро двигать по нему ладонью. 

Марк готов кончить, он и так чуть не кончил, глядя на втянувшиеся щеки посасывающего пальцы Холмса, его тёмный взгляд и короткие вздохи. Перед глазами встаёт Саймон, облизывающий и проглатывающий член растянувшегося на матрасе Рентона, в очередной раз снимающегося с геры на засранной съемной квартире.

Нахуй. 

«Не могу смотреть на это лицо».

Последний раз толкнувшись внутрь, Марк снова хватает Шерлока за плечо, подхватывая под живот и переворачивая на колени. Высокий и крепко сложенный Холмс в его руках на удивление податлив, и кажется совсем легким, когда Рентон снова входит внутрь, одной рукой сжимая скользкий от пота загривок Шерлока, а другой — его бедро.

Когда Марк снова начинает двигаться, слыша лишь стук крови в ушах, короткие глухие стоны и шлепки кожи о кожу, ему приходит озарение.

Он вставляет не Шерлоку или Саймону. Он вставляет своим сожалениям, горечи, неуверенности в себе и болезненной тоске.

От внезапной мысли и потока ощущений земля начала уходить из-под ног, и, кончая, Рентон словно со стороны услышал своё тихое, сдавленное, больше похожее на шипение или громкий выдох:

— С-Сай…

Ему было все равно, услышали ли его. Спустя мгновение Марк понял, что не обратил внимания, кончил ли сам Шерлок, но тот уже изливался на простыню, изогнув спину и уткнув лоб в подушку.

Отдышавшись, Рентон бросил взгляд на Холмса, перевернувшегося на спину и загнанно смотрящего на Марка из-под полуопущенных век.

Кажется, у того впервые не было заумной или саркастической реплики в запасе.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст назван строчкой из песни Interpol – My Desire.


End file.
